


it comes undone

by tigriswolf



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Love, Regret, Sacrifice, Season/Series 02, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is gentle in bed, her pretty little lawyer. [Darla, season 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it comes undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Конец приходит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020848) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> Title: it comes undone  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun. Title from "Trip Around The Sun" by Jimmy Buffet and Martina McBride.  
> Warnings: spoilers for season two  
> Parings: Angelus/Darla, Lindsey/Darla  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third

He is gentle in bed, her pretty little lawyer. She hadn't expected that, though she enjoys it, far more than she'd thought. Angelus was always violent, possessive, passionate. He took pleasure where he would, not always caring if his partner felt pleasure, as well.

But her pretty little lawyer, oh, he is so sweet to her. Makes sure she feeds, has beautiful clothes and jewelry, has books and operas. He isn't endless smooth muscle and bloodbaths, but instead a whiskey-silk voice crooning her to sleep and whisperslick hands on her body, worshipping her as something beyond measure, something he's waited forever for.

Angelus prowled like a giant cat, never still. But her pretty little lawyer, he can sit for hours, contemplating a life he never tells her about, things he doesn't name. He is coiled tension, waiting for release, and she cannot give it to him.

And after she fails to bring back Angelus, after all her wiles and charms fall flat, after she watches the light in her pretty little lawyer's eyes dimming, she knows she cannot stay anymore.

She is a vampire, evil and amoral, one of the worst. She has killed many, tortured more, left behind families and dust. She has no regret, no mercy. And yet… she is not the creature she was, before Angel staked her for that Slayer. She is not the woman she was before the Master took her. She is not the woman she was, that mixture of both, before Drusilla drank of her. She is someone new, someone different — and she cares for him, her pretty little lawyer. Cares for him too much to stay.

She will not destroy another man. And if she remains with her pretty little lawyer, she will turn him, leach that light forever.

So she goes.


End file.
